Z Gallerie
Z Gallerie is a home furnishing, art and decorative accessory retail store based out of Los Angeles, California. This store chain has over 57 retail store locations in 21 states across the country. Z Gallerie is headquartered in Los Angeles, California with an additional buying office in Berkeley, California. The stores are a combination of stylish traditional and contemporary designs and has been featured in numerous home furnishing magazines across the United States. The company is privately owned by two brothers and a sister, Joe and Mike Zieden and Carole Malfatti. History In 1979, three siblings, Joe Zeiden, Carole Malfatti and Mike Zeiden opened a small poster shop in Sherman Oaks, California.http://www.zgallerie.com/t-about.aspx. Together, they operated the store during the day and framed posters at night in their parents garage in Van Nuys, California. This new form of art was growing in popularity at the time and the young entrepreneurs thrived in their community. They moved their production poster company out of their childhood home and into an actual warehouse and before long, the young siblings had a number of locations across Los Angeles, California. They began to conceptualize stores that carried more than just poster art. Their vision was to create a collection of fashion-forward and exclusive home furnishings, art and accessories at an affordable price. In 1982, the company diversified into home furnishings with the opening of its "Metro Dezign" store in Santa Monica, California. In June 1983 they combined their two stores under one roof and opened its first combination store, which included art, home furnishing and home accessories in San Francisco, California. Anti-dumping In early 2014, the Department of Justice launched an investigation into a number of wooden bedroom furniture manufacturers who imported goods from China and the retailers to whom the furniture was sold. Z Gallerie cooperated fully with the government in their review to identify any potential discrepancies. Z Gallerie never intended to evade customs duties. As a small company navigating a complex set of import rules and trade laws, there was confusion about the Government’s anti dumping order. Even the Department of Justice has acknowledged that the “claims resolved by this settlement are allegations only,” and “there has been no determination of liability.” Z Gallerie has improved their processes and added resources to ensure they are in compliance with all applicable rules and laws. Z Gallerie in the community Z Gallerie gives back to the community by donating to causes that are personal to this family owned company. They focus on organizations that are driven towards helping people who can't help themselves and improving the lives of children and young adults. The company became involved with the Pancreatic Cancer Action Network in 2002 as a tribute to their mother, Shirley Zeiden, who died from the disease that year. To date, they have donated more that half a million dollars to the organization. Z Gallerie has also been involved with the American Diabetes Association Research Foundation in memory of Daniel Zeiden who died in 1995 due to diabetes related complications. Other foundations supported by Z Gallerie include USC Marshall School of Business, OUR HOUSE Grief Support Center, Dream Street Foundation and Shane's Inspiration. References External links * * Category:Furniture retailers of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Retail companies established in 1979 Category:American companies established in 1979 Category:1979 establishmeft. nts in California